


Safe from pain and truth and choice (and other poison devils)

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Gags, Drugged Sex, F/M, Female Rapist, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Het noncon with the man as victim, being humiliated, pegged, crying, begging. Any fandom or original!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe from pain and truth and choice (and other poison devils)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/198548.html?thread=1089574804#cmt1089574804
> 
> Title from "Pet" by A Perfect Circle

She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft, slippery with the lotion he kept in his bedside table. She stroked it exactly the way he liked it, gripping harder at the base and with a twist at the head.  
  
"I've been watching you," she told him.  
  
She was watching him now, too, the tears slipping down his contorted face and mingling with the drool from the ball gag she'd tightened until it cut into his cheeks. It was amazing how he pretended that he didn't want it, even though she could feel his dick twitching beneath her hand, as firm as it had ever been when he masturbated himself.  
  
"I know what you like," she told him. "Look at how hard you are for me, ready to come from just a hand job. I saw how needy you were after Andi dumped you. How pathetic you were without a woman to take the reins. You tried to comfort yourself with your hand, but it just wasn't enough, was it? I knew you needed to get fucked."  
  
She stood and removed her thick woolen skirt, revealing the strap-on she'd been hiding when she approached him at the bar and slipped a little something into his drink.  
  
"And now I'm going to show you what a real woman can do for you," she said, pumping more of the lotion out and rubbing it onto her plastic dick. She put some on her fingers too, and began to massage his hole and work it open.  
  
"No woman will ever love you like I will," she said, kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips, tasting his mess. "I'm going to teach you how to be a good boy."  
  
Her fingers breached his entrance. "See, you do want me. Your body is begging for me. You've been missing this your whole life."  
  
She lined up her strap-on, and fed it in slowly, guiding it carefully with her left hand while she returned to masturbating him with her right. "You'll never have to miss me again."


End file.
